


This is not how I wanted you to find out

by LuxerionLynx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, John is clueless sometimes, M/M, No Sburb game, Twin Lalonde, Twin Striders, Vampire Lalonde, Vampire Striders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxerionLynx/pseuds/LuxerionLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his dad come to Texas for a pipe convention. John asks to stay at the Strider house hold since he wanted to spend time with his friend. Though the Strider/ Lalonde household is hiding a huge secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not how I wanted you to find out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another PepsiCola fic. C: I actually have a few of these in the making. Anyways I don't own Homestuck that is owned by Andrew Hussie. Still haven't figured out how to put the colors on the pesterchums though.

There had been tales of vampires being in the state of Texas but most people ignored it. Though if they would have been listening then they would have been prepared for the events that had started to take place. a young vampire laid in his room talking to one of his internet friends. He was part of a clan of vampires which were not your normal kind being they didn't go out and drain their victims though it was bit harder on the younger ones since they haven't been taught yet. So most of the time the younger ones were kept home until they were taught not to kill their food source.

[ectoBioloigst [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:17 pm] 

EB: hey dave, guess what!

EB: heeheeee you won't believe it!

TG: what?

TG: dude you are killing me with the wait

EB: i'm gonna come to texas!!

TG: what really?

TG: like to visit

EB: dad will have some conference there but said i can come with him to visit you!

EB: yeah!!

EB: hehe god it will be awesome!

EB: we can stay up all night playing videogames, like, for real!

TG: a conference for what pipes?

TG: and i dunno might have to run that by my parents

EB: huh? how did you know?

TG: lucky guess

EB: hehe but aw come on.

TG: if they say no to hanging out at the house we can always go bug rose at starbucks

EB: can't you ask? and try to charm them? or bro at least.

TG: right because that is easy

EB: hehe i believe in you!

EB: come onnn i really want to hang out!

TG: ugh i will do it later

EB: awesome!

TG: how was your school day?

EB: oh, eh, like usual.

TG: ah fun

EB: my math teacher is catching up to me.

TG: haha sucks to be you

EB: i'm dead meat if they find out it was i who pranked them.

TG: so glad i aint got to deal with that shit

EB: hehehe so worth it tho!

EB: you should have seen it, it was sssso great!

TG: you should have taken a video

EB: anyways, what about you?

TG: meh same as always

EB: yeah i should have.

TG: stayed home played video games

TG: dicked around on the internet and what not

EB: do you never have to go to school?

TG: the joys of being home schooled

TG: i spend a lot of time on tumblr 

EB: dude your parents are the best.

TG: i guess

TG: i find them annoying mostly

EB: hehehe

EB: oh?

TG: especially my mom and dude bro is my dad fyi

EB: so weird.

EB: isn't it weird to call him bro?

TG: nah i call him bro when i talk to you because that is what he wants other people to call him

TG: which he is still a dick

TG: some times i call him hitler though not to his face because i like being part of the land of the living thank you very much 

EB: wow your family is so weird hehe.

TG: i have been put on house arrest for two weeks for messing with rose and roxy

EB: i guess, he seems a bit dicky to you.

TG: nah dirk thinks the same thing

EB: what?? whyyyyyyy

TG: because they dressed me up like a girl and did my makeup

TG: they did the same to dirk except it was worse with him 

TG: and because he is a dick 

TG: like totally worse the army parents 

EB: ..... so you got on house arrest for that?

EB: that's unfair!

TG: well i did wreck their shit

TG: and by that i gave them a hair cut

EB: hahaha oh my-- you what???

EB: oh my god.

TG: yep i gave them a hair cut while they were sleeping

EB: watch out for dave the barber.

TG: dirk helped too

TG: damn right

TG: be coming after you in order to supply mrs. lovelette with her supplies for meat pies

EB: dave that is gross 

EB: wow that is a sucky prank.

EB: when i come over i'll teach you aaaall i know! hehehe.

TG: i am not sorry 

TG: whatever cant do anything that can shed blood

EB: wait so Dirk is on arrest too then?

EB: dude if you shed blood over prank you suck or you suck terribly much at it.

EB: unless you use the needle on chair prank hehe.

TG: yeah dirk is on house arrest too 

TG: currently cleaning the kitchen 

TG: i was sentenced to my room because i caught the stove on fire with it being off

EB: hahaha oh my god why??

EB: but dude you got to get off house arrest or this trip will suck big times.

TG: i dunno know it just wanted to be on flames to save us all for moms cooking

TG: i can sneak out

EB: but i want to stay over at your place.

TG: i can see what i can do

EB: i can totally cook dinner!

TG: i dont know how i feel about this

EB: im super good at that, i swear.

TG: okay ill talk to them brb

EB: hehe you won't regret it! come on.

EB: yessss!! okay! good luck!

[turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectobiologist [EB] at 9:20 pm]

Dave moves away from his computer and sighs just staring at the screen. He knew this was a bad idea but he was going to try and ask anyways. He gets up and heads to his door. He walks out and looks around the place. He spots Dirk still in the kitchen and heads to the living room. Mom sits there and drinks of her martini, not affected by the alcohol but simply enjoying the taste as she hears Dave and looks up. "Hey sweetheart. I thought we grounded you to your room? What are you doing out here?"

"Well, John is coming down to Texas and he wants to visit. Can he?" the younger male asks his mother. He was hoping she said yes but he highly doubted it. "John... Your friend you chat with an awful lot? Hm.." She swirls her martini a little as she pounders. "He might could, but right now you're grounded for certain reasons." She gives him a look before she downs her glass and looks into Dave;s eyes. "Even so, are you certain that you could handle it? You would most likely drink a little too much on your first try dear."

"I wouldn't ask if I couldn't handle it and Dirk could always be with us in case nothing happens and they asked for it." Dave replies rolling his eyes.

"Oh I don't trust you both in the same room anymore. ... Well, alright. But if you want John to come over you have to clean the house and do the landuary, but no more cooking." She smiles fondly and gets up to pinch Daves cheek. "My little boy is growing up so quickly!~~"

"ugh.... do I have to do all that shit? And I am not little." He replied moving away from her hand. "Why not Dirk and I keep each other balanced for the most part."

"That is true.. well, try to give your guest a warm welcome or you will certainly scare him away." She said with a smile. 

"Of course who do think I am?"

"My little boy~" She smiles and pats him before walking away to get something stronger to drink as she giggles. Dave shakes his head and goes back to his room in order to tell John the good news. 

[turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectobiologist [EB] at 10:15 pm] 

TG: yo egbert i got some good news 

TG: can you guess what it is?

EB: you actually convinced them??

TG: yeah my mom was hammered

TG: you do know rose is gonna want to see you too

EB: yeah sure!!

EB: oh my god this is going to be so great!

TG: yeah i gotta clean though 

TG: though i think mom was joking

EB: i have no idea... hehehe just do it so i can stay for sure!

EB: or i got to ask dad to rebook his hotel room bluh!

TG: but i dont clean that isnt my thing though idk on how dad is gonna take it and whoa is your dad staying too?

EB: well he'll be at the convention all the time, so yeah but no not really!

TG: alright

TG: ill tell mom later that your dad may crash here too

EB: what wait, are you sure?

EB: we don't want to intrude, and what if he tries to get us to sleep early.

TG: it will be and fuck authority

EB: hehe alright! should i tell him he can sleep there too? or maybe wait to hear what your mom says. the hotel isn't that bad!

TG: let me check with mom first

EB: okay!

TG: alright

EB: really?

TG: yeah

EB: whoa! do you guys live in some mansion or something?

TG: nah we just own a whole apartment building

EB: ........... you do what?

TG: what?

EB: a whole building? whoa is that even possible??

TG: yeah it is

EB: oh my god.

TG: what its not that strange

EB: we should totally bunker up in one of the apartments and make a huuuuge pillowfort!

EB: duh yes it is.

TG: well not all of them have power or water

TG: others are used for storage

EB: awww...

TG: yeah sorry

EB: i know! we go on a ghost hunt!

EB: hehe it'll be epic!

TG: haha alrigt if that is what you want to do

EB: awesome! hehe wow, and then we can be up all night playing video games!

TG: well i dunno about that dirk and i share a room

EB: don't tell me you have a whole complex and still share rooms.

EB: come oonnn he can play with us then!

TG: dude we are twins so yeah we share rooms and roxy and rose do too

TG: well of course dirk would join

EB: isn't, sharing rooms bothersome..?

EB: whatever, then it's settled i guess!

TG: yeah and no its not a bother to share a room

TG: i actually like sharing a room with dirk

TG: i mean we shared the same womb 

TG: so being in the same room is no big deal 

EB: really?

TG: yeah really

EB: what happens if one wants to sleep and the other wants to stay awake then?

TG: well we dont have that issues since we pretty much stay up until the sun rises

EB: oooh, well then i guess it's no biggie!

TG: excatly

EB: oh shit it's late already... bluuh.

EB: i also want to stay up that late!

TG: pfft have fun with sleeping

EB: ugh noo sleeping sucks. it's so boring!

TG: haha hell yeah it is

EB: right, when do you sleep? You're almost always on pesterchum!

TG: when i am tried

EB: wow your parents seem so cool with everything.

TG: i guess

TG: to you that is

TG: they are pretty strict with us

EB: really? strict about what?

EB: they seem pretty unstrict with everything this far!

TG: dude you will find out when you get here

EB: hehe okay, fair enough!

TG: what is your dad like?

EB: as long as they don't prank you for sleeping to 8 am.

EB: he's, well. i dunno. Dad-ish?

TG: pfft they dont dude and i sleep past 8 am try more like 5pm

EB: what you can sleep to 5pm??

EB: oh my god they are so not strict!

TG: everyone in my house sleeps until that time

EB: can i stay there forever?

EB: i can live under your bed, i just need wifi and food!

TG: no can do

TG: and no pets allowed

TG: sorry

EB: awww come on, it'll be great!

TG: nope no can do

EB: pleaaase?

TG: your request has been denied

EB: you're breaking my fragile heart here Dave.

EB: i had hopes and dreams and you just crushed them. : (

TG: sorry

TG: i am good at that. i shall add these dashed hopes and dreams to my collection then

TG: hey i may have to go i think my dad is home and if he catches me on the computer i am in deep shit

EB: ooooh shit.

EB: well i'll see you soon then!

EB: gonna be off because i got stuff to do, but we'll be down thursday to sunday!

TG: alright ill be on tomorrow so talk to you later

EB: okay! byeee!

[ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:30 am] 

Dave logs off from pester chum and lets out a sigh before hiding his phone under his pillow. He opens up a random book to make it look like he was reading. He was hoping though that Thursday came faster so he could hanging out with John.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this.


End file.
